


You Only Ever Get What You Want In Fairytales

by IamShadow21



Series: Abandoned, Unfinished and Unpublished Potter Works [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/F, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, POV Female Character, Secret Crush, Short, Triwizard Tournament, Unpublished, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padma was miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Only Ever Get What You Want In Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know who I wrote this for, or why, but I like the idea that Padma was unhappy for reasons other than because Ron was embarrassing to be seen with at the Yule Ball.

Padma was miserable.

When the Yule Ball had been announced, she’d felt a sudden thrill of excitement, before reality had come crashing down, and she’d stomped off to the Library with a scowl furrowing her brows.

“Who are you going with?” Parvati had asked her.

“No one,” Padma muttered.

“Someone will ask you,” Parvati said. “It was in my cup this morning.”

Padma glared and tried to bury herself in her Arithmancy textbook. “I don’t want to go with anyone,” she grouched.

“Of course, you do,” Parvati said, looking a bit stunned, as if Padma had announced she wanted to go and live amongst orangutans.

“I don’t, and no one had better ask me,” Padma said fiercely.

Parvati ignored her. “Well, you can’t go on your own.”

“Watch me,” Padma said, writing a symbol down with aggressive stab of her quill. She was pretty sure she’d got the answer wrong, but that wasn’t the point.

“You’d better say yes to somebody soon, or all the decent boys will have dates, and you’ll end up with a creep like McLaggen who can’t keep his hands to himself.”

Padma gave no sign that she’d heard, and simply wrote down another bit of Arithmansical nonsense. Parvarti wouldn’t be able to tell it was wrong, anyway. She didn’t take it. 

When Parvarti eventually huffed and left her alone, Padma was relieved. After all, what was she supposed to say? The truth? That the person that made her blush and stammer wasn’t a boy at all?

*

One day, Parvati cornered her.

“I’ve got someone for you,” she said, all in a rush.

“I told you! I’m not –”

“Harry Potter just asked me to go with him, on the condition that I find someone for Ron. Since Lavender’s going with Seamus, and you don’t have a partner, it works out perfectly.” Parvati smiled smugly to herself.

Padma was appalled. “I won’t.”

“You are doing this,” Parvati said fiercely. “I have been invited to the Yule Ball by a _Triwizard Champion_. My picture is going to be in the _Daily Prophet_. I will _not_ let you screw this up for me.”

Padma thought about arguing some more, but suddenly she felt very, very tired. “Fine.”

Parvati’s smile jumped back onto her face as though it had never left, and she dashed over to Lavender, who’d been waiting. They proceeded to giggle and simper their way down the corridor, twittering about robes and hairstyles.

Padma was sure that if her sister’s features weren’t identical to her own, people wouldn’t think they were related at all.

*

She thought later that she could have ignored Ron’s ancient, ugly robes and had a tolerable time had he not been sullen, rude and completely disinterested in her. When he wasn’t talking about Hermione, staring at Hermione, or fighting with Hermione, he was glaring at Viktor Krum as though he thought he could strike him dead by sheer willpower, and sending odd, furtive glances Harry’s way that seemed an odd combination of anxiousness, jealousy and wistful longing. It was like she wasn’t there at all.

 _At least Parvati’s as miserable as I am_ , she thought with some satisfaction. Her sister’s irritation had surfaced quite early on in the evening. 

_Well, maybe not quite_ , she admitted, as she watched the unknowing object of her affections be spun effortlessly by Cedric Diggory.


End file.
